


No Curtains

by fenfyre (Jace)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, D/s undertones, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco likes watching his two hot neighbors getting it on more than he probably should. What will happen if they confront him about that little habit?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [tumblr](http://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check out the wonderful [fanart](http://heikijin.tumblr.com/post/133868968624/this-is-based-on-fenfyres-fic-which-you-can-find) by Heikijin. But be aware it's very much nsfw!

“No mum, I'm fine. I just had dinner”, Marco half sighed, half laughed and changed the phone between hands to thumb through the sheets spread out over his desk. He loved his mother, he really did. But she tended to get a little overbearing with her concerns from time to time.

“Pasta again?” Now it was a full sigh leaving Marco's lips.  
“Yeah, but...”  
“Go eat an apple, then.”  
“But mum...” Even though he protested Marco crossed the room with a few strides to grab an apple from a bowl next to his TV, rubbing it against the sleeve of his sweatshirt before inspecting the shiny red fruit. It did look appealing.

“Well, somebody has to make sure you're not starving yourself over all this studying.” There was not a trace of her usual strictness in the words, instead she sounded fond, a little amused and it made Marco smile. Then he took a big bite of the apple, making sure she heard the hearty crunch, and strolled back to his desk.  
“Hear that? 'm eating...”, he grinned, shoving a small stack of papers to the far end of the table. He wouldn't have to finish these for another week and should concentrate on his readings for tomorrow's lectures, no matter how much more boring they sounded.  
  
Then he looked out of the window and had to swallow the rising curse with his mouthful of apple.  
“Oh god...”  
“What?”  
He swallowed again, just for good measure, and cleared his throat. Ripping his eyes away from the view was harder than it should have been.  
“Uhm … a … a friend just texted me. He's got trouble with one of the chapters for tomorrow and I … I should really call him back.”  
“Yes, sure!” It made his chest tighten how easily his mother believed him. Lying to her had never been his strong forte but what else was he supposed to do? “Don't overwork yourself”, she added with a smile to her voice and just that gave him another sting.  
“No, I'll take care. Bye, mum!”

“Goodnight, Marco.”  
With his heart pounding in his throat he hung up and shoved the phone back into his pocket, lasting a pathetic amount of four seconds before he looked up again.  
  
His neighbors from across the street had a nice apartment. Like, really nice. With dark hardwood floor and elegant, minimalistic furniture, a black-tiled kitchen complete with modern chrome front, a spacious balcony with nice wooden chairs and an expensive looking barbeque smoker tucked into a corner. The reason Marco knew all these things was, that the front facing his apartment, the one opening up to the balcony, was one giant panoramic window. And apparently his neighbors didn't own any curtains.

Which could have been fine. For the first few months, it had been. When it had been still warm and Marco had spent most of his evenings lounging at a park with his friends, lazily going over material as they seemed fit, mid-terms only a distant threat on the horizon. But now that it got dark early and they all had to catch up on half a semester worth of procrastination, he found himself stuck in his apartment more often, revising.  
Or rather, trying to. Because his desk was facing the only window and his neighbors also owned a very sturdy dining table.  
  
Marco swallowed again, slowly sinking into his chair while still clutching the apple with his right hand. He took another hesitant bite, just to have something to do and didn't find himself remotely able to take his eyes off the sight.

His neighbors were a gay couple. A really attractive gay couple, maybe in their late twenties. One of them was rather short but exceptionally pretty, with unruly dark hair and a fierce gaze. The other was kind of lanky, all sharp features and a grin that made Marco's heart pound, even from across the street. They also seemed to have an exhibitionistic streak a mile wide, there was no other explanation. They wouldn't be fucking on their dinner table or the kitchen floor or, one memorable morning in early fall, on the sun lounger on their balcony, if it didn't at least somewhat excite them.  
And Marco, well … he seemed to have a tiny voyeuristic streak. He wouldn't get hard within seconds of spotting them going at it like crazed animals if he didn't at least somewhat enjoy the view.  
  
Tonight was a dinnerfuck kind of night, judging by the dishes haphazardly pushed to one side of the table to make room for the smaller one of them to spread out across the surface. The other was leaning over him, one of these beautiful tan legs thrown over his shoulder as he worked his hand between them, making his partner squirm against the table.

Marco was palming himself before he could even think about it, half-eaten apple rolling over the desk so he could use both his hands, the right one rubbing his cock through his jeans, the other scratching his thigh, the rough scrape of denim the only sound in the silence of his apartment.  
  
He had tried to refrain, at first. Had turned away to give them their privacy, had busied himself, flushed and half-hard in his pants, until they were finished. But when he wouldn't stop spotting them a few times a week it had somehow clicked. They wanted to be seen, probably got off on it. And Marco got off on watching them. Everybody won.  
At least that's what he told himself when he'd first touched himself to the sight of the smaller one getting railed on a kitchen counter. After that there had been no going back. It was so much better than porn, real and dirty and so very thrilling. Marco just couldn't get enough. And from the looks of it his neighbors didn't plan on stopping anytime soon.

When the taller one leaned down to lick a broad stripe across his boyfriend's (husband's?) chest, moving his mouth to a nipple to suck on, Marco popped the button of his pants open and carefully took himself out. He was so damn hard already, it was almost embarrassing, even leaking a little at the tip. Sighing deeply he closed a fist around his straining cock.

Either the small one had really sensitive nipples or his lover had hit a really good spot while preparing him, he _thrashed_ , sending a glass to the floor. Marco imagined being close enough to hear the shattering, surely loud and startling, but the couple across the street wasn't even fazed.  
The one standing straightened up in a graceful motion, reaching between his legs with the hand not busy with his partner and gave his prominent erection a few good tugs.  
Marco moaned. From what he could tell the man was hung, deeply flushed dick such a pretty contrast to his otherwise pale skin. He seemed to say something to which the other guy just nodded, wiggling his hips a little, and then he pulled his hand back, securing the leg against his chest instead as he pushed forward and in, in, in.  
So slowly and carefully but unwavering and insistent.  
  
The small one threw his head back, opening his mouth in what could have been a silent scream or a piercing one, Marco couldn't tell and instead concentrated on not crying out himself. Did they really have to be this incredibly hot?

He started stroking himself in time with the rhythm the couple set, biting his lips against all the sounds that wanted to spill. But his tiny apartment was anything but soundproof and he didn't need his next door neighbors to come knocking.

The smaller one had yet to close his mouth again, eyes shut and fingers scrambling for a hold on the smooth wooden surface as the breath was fucked out of him over and over again. It looked like a brutal pace, fast and deep, but they seemed to prefer it that way and Marco wasn't one to complain.  
His hips started moving as well, fucking up into his tight fist and he couldn't help but let out a choked cry as the taller one grabbed his partner's thighs and pulled him off the table. Supporting his weight with ease he flipped him around and bent him over, still inside him, before he started up his pace again. It was such a beautiful move, so graceful and incredibly hot, Marco wanted to cry.  
Instead he moved his hand faster in time with the two guys he was watching, nails of his other one digging into his thigh. The dull pain was only edging him on,  only sharpening his senses. Then the taller one wound a hand tightly into dark, unruly hair and tugged his lover up, movement of his  h ips never faltering.  
Pretty face contorted in what had to be both pain and pleasure the other one tried to move back into the rhythm but then his boyfriend leaned down to whisper something into his ear and he was coming, just like that, hands scrambling across the table as he twitched and shuddered and surely screamed.  
  
And like that wasn't enough to tip Marco over the edge already, the taller one looked up, still fucking his shivering partner hard and good. But his eyes snapped over, fixing on Marco with a sharp smugness. There was no other explanation. He was looking Marco right in the eyes as he fucked himself to completion. And Marco was shocked into one of the hardest orgasms of his life. He whined, high and a little bit pathetic as he shot all over his fingers and against the underside of the desk.

When his vision stopped swimming a few minutes later the couple from across the street was facing another again, sharing a slow, intimate kiss. They both looked over at him when they parted,  both  wearing the same tired, but incredibly cocky grin. The smaller one even winked.  
There was only one acceptable course of action: Marco threw himself on to the floor. It was way too late for that now but he didn't care. His heart wouldn't stop beating rapidly, his mouth was incredibly dry and his cheeks felt like they were on fire.  
He'd been so found out. The only thing he couldn't decide was whether that was  a  good thing or not.  
  
  
  
It had been two weeks and Marco was still resisting. He hadn't looked again, not even once, and he was a little proud of that. But he was also feeling guilty for being proud. Because who in their right mind would dare and be proud of showing basic human decency, of giving their neighbors some privacy and not jerk off watching them? That's right, no one. No one but Marco.  
Not that anything had happened after the last time, after the couple across the street so obviously showed they knew about his little habit. He'd half expected them to come storming over and give him a piece of their mind or maybe just call the cops. They hadn't, of course. They'd been gone when Marco dared peek out the window again, living room where they'd had fun earlier dark and empty.  
Since that evening Marco hadn't even so much as risked a quick glance, especially not late in the evening when he could see the light out of the corner of his eyes.  
He just buried himself deeper in his work. With midterms ever approaching it was easier than expected. Until the afternoon before his last exam.  
  
The knock was short but loud in his tiny apartment and startled him enough to draw a dark line of ink across his notes. He frowned and muttered a curse but got up to answer the door anyway.  
Whoever dared interrupting him would have to handle him being study mussed, donning a pair of baggy sweatpants and a coffee stained shirt. As soon as he pulled the door open and faced the two people standing in the hallway he reconsidered. But it was too late now.  
  
His neighbors were even more attractive from up close, almost painfully so. The short one was leaning casually in his door frame, one shoulder propped against the wood and his arms crossed, eyes a breathtaking shade of green, their gaze lazy but still so very piercing as he regarded Marco with a crooked smirk. The other one was standing behind him, hip cocked to the side with one of his hands resting there, the other on his boyfriend's shoulder  while he grinned a wolfish, almost hungry grin that sent Marco's heartbeat up in his throat.

His first instinct was to just shut the door again, pretend this never happened. But he couldn't even move under that piercing gaze and with that grin directed at him.  
  
“Hey neighbor”, the shorter one drawled after a while, voice pitched pleasantly low. “I don't think we've been formally introduced yet? This is Jean.” He tipped his head back a little, throwing his partner a quick glance before focusing those eyes on Marco again. “And I'm Eren.”

He could only nod, his blood running colder and colder by the second. He was about to get called out for the pervert he was, there was no doubt. Probably even worse.  
The fact that he was instantly half hard after seeing them didn't help a bit. It wasn't his fault, he was practically conditioned to get hard as soon as he caught so much as a glimpse of them.  The fact that his sweatpants did little to hide his state was a nightmare.   
“ And y ou are...?”  
Swallowing a few times Marco found his voice again, even though it was raspy and shook a little.  
“M-marco. Marco Bodt.”  
  
“Hi, Marco Bodt”, Eren's voice was so very sweet, how could it be so sweet when he was here to call Marco out on his shameless bullshit. Or maybe that was his boyfriend's – Jean, his name was Jean and wow, what a nice r i ng that had to it – job to take care of that. But then that wolfish grin eased up a  little and sharp features softened the slightest bit.  
“We  missed you the last few weeks, Marco...” Eren nodded at his partner's words and Marco's brain all but short circuited, his grip on the door handle tightening as he felt a deep blush rise in his cheeks.  
“Wha-what?”

“Hmhmmm.” Eren hummed, low and somewhat soothing. “Put on some nice shows for you but you never watched us. What happened?”  
Marco felt a little like he was going to faint, light-headed and dizzy. This wasn't happening. He wasn't standing here in his ugliest comfy clothes, in front of these two guys straight out of his filthiest wet dreams. They couldn't be standing there and smirk at him and imply they wanted him to be a total pervert, even noticed when he wasn't watching them for once, unlike all these other times.  
  
“I'm uh … I'm still having midterms right now...”

Jean drew an eyebrow up until it disappeared behind a strand of messy blond hair falling into his face.  
“Midterms? How old are you, kid?”  
“Twenty-one?” Marco wanted to punch himself in the face. He was twenty-two. Had been for almost half a year. But he wouldn't be able to stand the embarrassment that would come with correcting his own age. No way. So he just bit the inside of his cheek and felt his face flush even darker.  
Eren looked back at Jean, arms flexing as he shrugged – holy shit was he ripped, how hadn't Marco noticed that before? – and his partner nodded in turn. A quick, practiced exchange before they both focused on the student standing awkwardly in the doorway again. Marco might melt under the intensity of their combined gazes should they keep this up for much longer.

“When are you done with midterms, Marco?” It felt a lot like they were trying to seduce him right then and there and fuck, if it wasn't working. Eren's low purr coaxed the answer right out of him.  
“T-tomorrow. Just one more exam...”

Another low hum – why was that such a crazy attractive sound? – and Eren's smirk was melting into a lazy smile. Jean slid up to him, molding himself against his partner's back, hand gliding down and over his chest. Shifting uncomfortably Marco noticed he only got harder at the sight.  
“Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow evening? You know, relax a little after so much hard work...” Eren closed his eyes at Jean's inviting hum, tipping his head back against his shoulder he started rolling his hips, very subtly but not subtly enough for Marco to not catch on.

He whimpered. Had they just invited him over to their place? For something that sounded like a … a date? Maybe even a … sex date? Was that a thing? With the way they both were looking at him it sure felt like a thing.

There it was again, that wolfish grin as Jean slowly, sensually thrust his hips forward into the tiny rolls Eren was giving him, holding firm eye contact with Marco as his hand shifted to his boyfriend's waist to guide the movements.

“I … I uh...” He must have been flushed completely crimson by then, there was no other way.

“Why don't you think about it and give us a call?” Jean pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Marco before the couple was off again, giving him a last, playful wink. Marco thought about little else the whole evening.  
  
  
  
The exam felt like an afterthought. Marco sat through it, answering most of the questions on auto-pilot without really being there at all. Walking out of the lecture hall he did feel relief, even though it was a distant kind, nothing like the immense weight lifted from his shoulder he expected, nothing like it usually was. Because the underlying nervousness was still there.  
Lunch with his friends distracted him for a while, all of them happy to be done with mid-terms and making plans for the evening. Marco had to decline with an excited flutter in his chest.  
As soon as he was home again the nervousness came back full force, an insistent throbbing in his stomach that got even stronger when he risked a quick peek out of the window and into his neighbors' apartment. It was empty, they probably were still at work.

And how crazy was it that he had a date with not only one but two older men who  were apparently very interested in him, had approached him after putting on very intriguing … shows for weeks.  
It was only then that Marco actually realized he had already made his decision. He would take them up on the offer, wouldn't be as nervous and excited had he ever even considered turning them down. No, he was already too captivated by the mere idea, desperately wanted to know where this would take him, where  _they_ would take him.

There were two cellphone numbers scrawled onto the paper tucked into one of his desk drawers, the first one Eren's, the second Jean's.  Marco called Eren. Hearing that low purr would surely be easier on his weak heart than imagining that dangerous grin and he'd very much like to survive until this evening.  
It was a short conversation, the other man letting him know exactly how pleased they both were to hear of him, then quickly telling him when to come over and to wear comfortable clothes, th e y wanted him to relax, after all.  
Marco was embarrassingly hard when he hung up but decided to be patient and not take care of it himself, saving that for later. Instead he decided to take a shower and kill at least some time of the endless hours until it was seven.  
  
Ringing a bell had never been as hard, neither had been climbing stairs. By the time Marco reached the right door his heart was  pounding a desperate rhythm against his ribs and his palms were feeling a little clammy. But he'd see this through, wouldn't be able to ever forgive himself if he chickened out now.  
“ Hey Marco...”, Jean drawled as he pulled the door open and for a moment Marco felt frozen in place. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Jean wasn't wearing a shirt, just stood there bare chested, completely casual and natural. And he was beautiful. Lean and strong, long tendons of muscle flexing in his arms, pecs pronounced and topped with pretty, pink nipples,  smooth abs leading down to a very inviting trail of wispy hair disappearing into the hem of low hanging sweatpants. Nothing Marco hadn't seen before but so much more breathtaking from up close. He kind of wanted to touch, but wouldn't ever...  
“Come on in.” The way Jean's grin only stretched wider said everything about how he'd seen Marco checking him out, it hadn't been remotely subtle, after all.  
  
It was weird to know the layout of the apartment as well as he did, knew where to hang his jacket in the hallway, which door lead to the kitchen and which one to the living room, where to get to the balcony, that bed- and bathroom had to be in the back...  
Jean's hand felt impossibly hot in the small of his back as the man steered him towards the living room, hovering a little closer than would have been strictly necessary in the spacious hall.  
“Why don't you join Eren and I go get us some food, yeah?” Even that suggestion felt somehow dirty and Marco couldn't help but swallow nervously. He was entranced by them, completely captivated and at their mercy. And the worst part was that he wanted to be.  
“ Sure...”  
Jean made a pleased noise, left him in the doorway to the living room and headed to the kitchen instead.

Eren was lounging on the large couch, lazily flipping through a magazine and thankfully dressed in loose jeans and a tight shirt a shade of green that made his eyes stand out even more. He looked up as he noticed Marco and quickly jumped to his feet, throwing the magazine onto the coffee table. The way he stalked over  to  take Marco by the arm was oddly graceful and seemed a tiny bit dangerous but that might have been just his imagination.  
“I'm so glad you came, we're gonna have so much fun … but sit first...” He pushed Marco into the soft cushions of the couch, then slid up right next to him to nestle against his side and drag his fingertips over Marco's chest. It was giving him goosebumps. And an instant hard-on. Maybe he should have jerked off at least once before coming over.  
“God, you're so responsive. I love it...”,  Eren sighed, breath ghosting over the exposed skin of Marco's throat and making him shiver. This was all happening so fast, first an almost naked Jean, now Eren being all touchy-feely and Marco wasn't prepared, not for any of this, but he'd still take it. He really didn't have any other choice.  
  
Eren was so very hot against him, soft hair tickling at his ear, smelling fresh like mint and citrus, hand still stroking idly at his chest. Everything about this felt like they planned on eating Marco whole. He desperately wanted to be eaten.

“But try to be patient for just a while longer. Dinner first, then we can take it to the bedroom...”

“T-the bedroom?” Eren raised his head from where he was rubbing it against Marco's shoulder, smile sweet but eyes dark and hungry.

“We don't have all our fun out here in the open for you to enjoy, you know?” Not all their … meaning the few times a week Marco witnessed weren't even everything they did together? Their sex drive had to be insane to still want more after all that.  
  
“God Eren, let the boy breathe...” Jean sounded amused and just a little scolding as he strolled into the room carrying boxes of Marco's favorite Chinese take-out place. “Want him to have a stroke before we even start?”

“Hmm, just want him to know we got nice plans...”, the man still snuggling into his side purred, nudging the tip of his nose against Marco's jaw. He could just turn his head and press his lips to Eren's, taste the man he had fantasized about kissing since the very first time he'd watched him getting fucked to completion.  
But Marco was confused and nervous and kind of frozen in place, so he didn't.  
  
The boxes were piled onto the coffee table and Jean joined them on the couch, sitting close, though not as close as Eren, as he opened and peeked into them. Marco managed to clear his throat and Eren let up enough for the both of them to lean forward and inspect the food.  
“How did you...?” Jean smirked, evenly distributing spring rolls across the three boxes of fried rice.  
“Took an educated guess? They often deliver to your house, you're the only college kid in there so we kinda figured it might be you with the late night cravings for Chinese...” He was passed his share as well as a pair of chopsticks. “That okay?”  
“Yes! God, yes...”

Marco sighed, breathing in the heavenly scent and flushing deeper at Eren's murmur of “Gonna scream that later...”.  
  
Jean made a small, annoyed noise and grabbed the magazine to throw it at Eren who just caught it with a laugh but backed off, digging into his food. Jean scooted away a little as well, leaning back against the armrest of the couch to face Marco while giving him more space, keeping silent for a few minutes to let him fully arrive here in their apartment and allow him to settle between them.  
“How'd the exam go?”, he asked after a while, gesturing a little with his chopsticks.

“I have no idea”, Marco admitted, only a little embarrassed. “We'll see when they're done grading, I guess...”  
“The important thing is that you survived. God, I remember exam hell, props to you...”, Eren commented from the side, still close enough for their thighs to be touching, scalding heat simmering down to a pleasant warmth like this.

Marco had been curious if they would cook for him, become kind of nervous at the thought of awkwardly sitting there at the same dinner table he'd watched them fuck on so many times, not knowing what to do or talk about.  
But this … it was nice. Less formal. Just them lounging on the couch, eating the same take out Marco always ordered on lazy nights staying in. And sure, Jean was still half naked, distractingly so, and Eren was still so very close, hand ghosting over Marco's thigh from time to time, but it was good, still so good.

Together Eren and Jean coaxed him into relaxing, leading easy conversation while they ate, evening out the dark blush in his cheeks to a light tinge of pink and his guarded posture to something more laid-back.

When the box in Marco's hands was empty Jean pried it from his hands to set it back onto the coffee table. Marco gulped. His dick had softened during the casual setting of their meal, now it was already twitching at the barest hint of things progressing further.

But Jean's smile was soft as he leaned back against the armrest, propping his legs up between them and letting them fall open casually. It looked hot and inviting and kind of dirty and Marco didn't know what to do with it so he just stared for a moment. Then Eren nudged his side, carefully guiding him to follow Jean and lean back into his bare chest, Jean's hands coming down to stroke along his sides.

This was happening, really happening, Marco was between the two guys he'd dreamed about being between for months. And they were both so very gentle, nothing like they were with each other. Jean's hands were careful as they slipped under his shirt, fingertips brushing over heated skin and Eren crawled between his legs with slow, fluid motions as if not to startle him. Gently nudging his thighs further apart so he could settle between them, Eren draped himself along Marco's body.

“You still seem a little tense...”, Jean's hum sounded next to his ear, making goosebumps race down his neck and arms as those hands slid higher underneath his shirt, up to his chest to brush over a sensitive nipple. Marco almost moaned but bit the noise back quickly enough, twitching in the man's arms.  
“We should calm you down before doing anything else, don't you think?” How did his voice sound so silky all of a sudden? Why could he make Marco shudder with just a few words? There was no time to think about it when Eren slid even closer, up his body, big eyes sparkling as he closed the last bit of distance between them and brushed his lips against Marco's.

It was electric, a feeling like sparks flying, like a tiny electrocution. Or maybe that was just the nervousness and pure novelty of the situation.

A low moan escaped Marco this time and he tried to lean further into the kiss, Jean's arms keeping him back, though, wrapping tightly around his chest. Jean clicked his tongue a few times, right next to his ear, hot breath ghosting over his skin.  
  
“Just lean back and enjoy, sugar...” Marco did not whimper. Or maybe he did. It was hard when Eren deepened the kisswith a sigh at the same time Jean rumbled the words, warm lips so very soft against Marco's cooler ones. He did relax more into Jean's hold now that he got what he wanted, a more intense kiss, and the man went back to dragging slender hands across his chest and stomach.  
Even though it was deeper the kiss was still incredibly sweet, slow and careful. Eren made the cutest little noises, sighs and broken moans, their lips smacking from time to time when they parted for a few seconds.  
Then Eren decided to bring his tongue into play, ever so gently nudging it against Marco's lips. Without a second thought he parted them, even flicked his own tongue forward to meet Eren's, slowly, carefully, but still curious. Eren tasted … fresh and sweet, like mint. Not at all as if he'd just eaten a whole box of Chinese takeout and for a few seconds Marco was very confused.  
Then Eren pushed a mint drop into his mouth with a practiced flick of tongue, shoving it between his lips and further behind his teeth until Marco had no other choice than to suck it in. It was a little embarrassing and a whole lot of sexy, he felt his face heat up again but his body melt even more between the two men holding him.  
  
Eren resumed his kissing like nothing had happened, playful little nips of teeth paired with slow swirls of tongue and soft drags of lips, still making these noises as he wiggled against Marco, then shifted and … he was hard. Marco could feel it so clearly through Eren's loose jeans, right there pressed against his hip, a definite hardness, hot even through the layers.  
Jean chose right this moment to start rolling his hips, slowly, not with much force at all, just enough to press his impressive erection right into the small of Marco's back.  
Marco shuddered violently, head falling back on a loud, drawn-out moan as his hands clutched at Eren, at what he could reach. Head reeling from the irrevocable truth that this … this was turning them on, _he_ was turning them on...

They didn't stop their movements, Jean's hands still roaming, hips still thrusting, Eren's lips mouthing at Marco's throat now. Jean's voice was raspy when he spoke next.

“You ever heard of sounding, Marco?” For a few moments Marco could only gasp, trying to process the question at the same time those touches were driving him crazy. And they weren't even doing anything.

“H-hnnn heard of, yeah … N-never did … did it...” Jean hummed, making Marco moan again as he dragged his tongue up the shell of his ear.

“Want us to demonstrate? Not on you … we were thinking we could put on a little show for again?” As if to agree with Jean, Eren bit down on Marco's collarbone at the suggestion, their joint efforts drawing a whimper from him.

“Yes! God, yes...” And hadn't Eren said something about that a little earlier?  
  
  
Their bedroom was as nice as the rest of the apartment, dark hardwood floor and furniture, the bed large and sturdy, king size, with sheets the same shade of deep red as the walls. It could have felt oppressive, furniture too massive, colors too dark. But the room was big and sparsely decorated, indirect lighting skillfully installed so it cast everything into a warm, soft glow.  
Marco took a few careful steps into the room, leaving the other two men lingering at the doorway for the moment. There was a wide mirror adorning the wardrobe opposite the bed and a comfy looking armchair tucked into one corner of the room.  
This was their space. Where they went to hide themselves away from the world and indulge in each other, private and intimate. And they had invited Marco.  
He ran a hand across the incredibly soft bedsheets and couldn't help but grin when he spotted the condoms and bottle of lube lying innocently on the nightstand.  
  
“You sure are prepared”, he smiled, one eyebrow twitching upwards as he turned back to his hosts, finding Eren had followed him into the room while Jean was still leaning casually in the doorway.  
“No reason not to be”, the man in front him winked. “Either way, Jean and I planned on having fun tonight. But of course it's way better with you still here, so...”  
Eren's voice dropped a little as he stepped closer and wound his arms around Marco's neck, having to stand on his tip-toes to give him another slow kiss. Marco's arms came up almost instinctively to wrap around his waist. When they parted his eyes flicked over to the doorway, finding Jean was gone. Noticing the confusion Eren gave him another quick kiss before explaining.  
“He's just washing up and getting some stuff. Hands need to be real clean for this, you know?”  
  
“For the uh...”, Marco swallowed, suddenly remembering what they had even switched rooms for. “The sounding...” The thought was so damn hot, he could actually feel his mouth go dry and his dick twitch again.  
He'd only ever seen it in porn where it was sometimes too extreme for his tastes, but watching his two hot as all hell neighbors play with that kind of kinks... “So he's … he's gonna do it to you?” Eren hummed, giving him another soft, languid kiss, body melting against Marco's.

“Hmm, yes. In case you haven't noticed, I can be a real slut...” Marco blinked, mind trying and failing to connect the dots, to make sense of Eren's words, until he jumped when he heard the purr of another voice.  
  
“Meaning he loves getting his holes stuffed...” Marco couldn't help but shiver at Jean's filthy words as he watched the other man stalk closer and grab Eren's jaw to pull him in for a kiss. It was harder than the one Marco himself had shared with Eren, almost possessive in it's roughness, in the way Jean tilted his partner's face the way he liked it most, shoved his tongue into that soft little mouth. But Eren let himself sink into it with a deep sigh, eyes fluttering closed as he gave himself to Jean, even though he was still being held by Marco. Just watching this was fascinating all on it's own.  
They parted with a tiny smack, lips flushed and glistening.  
“You told him about the rules yet?”, Jean's voice was deep, almost a growl, as he breathed the words against Eren's lips, his hand relaxing and cupping his partner's cheek instead. Eren slowly shook his head, a grin spreading across his lips.  
“Not yet...” Jean was smiling now as well, pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's lips, this one quick and much softer.  
  
“I'll take care of it, you go and strip, yeah?” With that Eren wiggled out of Marco's arms to step behind him. Jean sneaked one hand into the small of Marco's back to pull him close, touching their foreheads together. He was a little shorter but Marco went with the gesture, it felt kind of sweet, to be honest.  
“See, pretty boy, we got a few rules for the evening. But don't worry, they're gonna make this even better for you.”  
Marco wanted to believe every word that seductive voice purred and willingly went with Jean as the other man began tugging him across the room. He let go of Marco for a moment to pull the armchair from the corner and in front of the bed, leaving enough space for either of them to comfortably stretch their legs without bumping into the bed. Then he grabbed both of Marco's shoulders to steer him into sitting down.  
  
Behind them on the bed sat Eren, already having taken his shirt off and casually leaning back on his elbows, watching them and shit, he really was ripped. Marco had never seen abs as defined before, at least not from this close. Jean snapped his fingers right in front of Marco's eyes, making him jump slightly.  
“Hey, we're not done here”, he drawled, amusement clear in his voice as he casually moved to straddle Marco. Yes, Marco very suddenly had a lap full of shirtless hottie. “You can watch him all you want later, but listen first.” Easier said than done when Jean was this close, almost breathing the words against his lips and Marco became painfully aware of the fact that he hadn't kissed Jean yet and really wanted to. But something told him he better stay put right now. Maybe it was the hand that lay across his collarbone almost threateningly.  
  
“So you got a nice front row seat, it comes with a few conditions, though.” Jean smiled, crooked and with just a bit of teeth showing as he paused for a second. He started slowly dragging his hand down Marco's chest and continued.  
“You won't stand up from your seat unless we say you can. You won't be touching yourself, not while you're watching us, not after that.” Jean's hand had reached the erection trapped between the confinement of Marco's jeans and he pressed down against it, hard. Marco whimpered, biting his lip, not knowing whether to grind up into the almost painful pressure or flinch away from it, stuck with an undecided shimmy of his hips.  
“Understood?” He pushed even harder and Marco gasped, nodding quickly and grabbing the armrests with both his hands.  
“Yes, yes!”

“Let me clarify...” That voice was silky-smooth as Jean leaned forward to whisper right into his ear, not lightening the pressure against his pulsing cock. Behind Jean on the bed Eren was swirling his finger around a nipple, lazy grin on his face. “You will not come unless it's one of us giving you release. Can you do that for us, Marco?”

“Y-yes...?” Jean hummed his approval, lips ghosting along the shell of his ear.  
“We might try some edging, take you close and then stop, maybe a few times, maybe often enough you'll want to cry with how much you need it. That okay with you?” Marco gave a hard shudder, hips grinding up and head dropping back, the pictures Jean drew into his mind heavenly. He wanted, he wanted so badly.

“Please...” Then Jean pulled back and carefully took Marco's face in both his hands, the sweet torture that had been the pressure on his cock gone all of a sudden and the sensation pulled a low whine from him.

“If you need us to stop, for whatever reason, just tell us and we will. We'd love to make you beg for more, not for mercy. At least not yet.” A grin danced across Jean's face, behind him Eren was biting his lip. “You're free to go anytime. Though we'll do our best to not make you want to. Okay?”

Marco could only moan and nod again, hips still rolling upwards even though Jean's hand was long gone, tenderly cradling his cheek instead.  
“Good boy.”

Then he kissed Marco, hard but still so very sensual, and for just a few seconds Marco's world exploded in a whirlwind of smell and color and desire.

When Marco came to his senses again after having been thoroughly robbed of them Jean was halfway across the room, headed for the bed with light but sure steps and a definite saunter to his walk.  
The material of the armrests creaked under Marco's hands when he noticed Eren lounging on the bed, still in the same position as before, casually leaning back on his elbows, but his jeans were gone, boxers too if he'd even worn a pair.

His dick was almost as pretty as his face, already straining against his stomach, flushed and slightly curved. It was thick and positively mouth watering, twitching a little at Marco's intense stare and when he flicked his eyes up to meet Eren's, the other man was grinning and winking at him. Marco swallowed.  
  
The mattress dipped less than expected when Jean crawled onto the bed, hips swaying a little more than strictly necessary as he moved behind Eren, nudging his boyfriend into a sitting position. They quickly arranged themselves, sorting out limbs with an ease and grace that spoke of practice and familiarity, until Eren was straddling Jean back to chest at the very edge of the bed, leaving his body open for Marco to enjoy.  
Jean hummed, a low sound that reverberated through the room, and dragged delicate hands across the insides of his boyfriend's thighs, spreading them wider, wider, until a whimper escaped Eren and he squirmed in Jean's lap, biting his lip.  
“Excited?” The whisper was almost too low for Marco to hear but he still did, senses weirdly heightened now that he could do little else than sit there to watch and listen.  
  
Eren sighed and nodded, then tipped his head back against a steady shoulder as he began rolling his hips. The reaction was immediate, a deep moan, dexterous hands grabbing his hips to guide him into a rhythm that was slower, a more leisure pace that made Jean hum his approval after a while.  
Then he moved to grab Eren's cock without much of a warning, squeezing tightly and making the man in his arms cry out, a broken, cut off noise, hips stuttering and coming to a halt. His grip loosened after a few seconds and he began slowly stroking the thick cock, using his thumb to spread some precome around the pink crown.

Marco felt his breathing get heavier as he watched the two men on the bed. The sight of Jean spreading clear fluid around that pretty dick … he wanted to taste it.  
Wanted to kneel down at both their feet and drag his tongue across that glistening tip, suck it into his mouth and make it dribble even more across his lips and tongue. But he wasn't allowed to, couldn't stand up or touch himself, let alone go over there and suck Eren's dick.  
How was he supposed to sit through this for as long as his two hosts deemed appropriate? It was torture already, his erection straining in the confinements of his pants just this side of painful, and they were only just getting started. Marco swallowed and closed his eyes for a second. The sweetest kind of torture he could imagine.

When he opened his eyes again a glint caught his attention, Jean having pulled a slim rod from somewhere, possibly the sweat pants he was still wearing. A tube of lube followed, smaller than the one still laying on the nightstand, and Jean nudged his boyfriend's side to get his attention as he held up the steel rod. It was pretty long and quite slim, with a little ball at the end, probably so it wouldn't get lost along the way?  
Marco didn't really know much about these things. But the rod looked reassuringly simple, not scary or painful at all like in some of the videos he'd seen. That alone made him breathe a little more easily. And now he really was curious...

“This one okay?” Jean's voice had dropped to a rasp, excitement getting to him as well now if his lust blown pupils and hungry grin were anything to go by. Eren just shuddered and breathed a soft “Yes, yes...” before he wiggled to settle down a little more. Jean pressed a lingering kiss to his partner's shoulder and set to prepare, hands moving slowly so both Marco and Eren could follow him through the steps.  
First he squeezed a drop of lube directly onto the tip of Eren's cock, making the man gasp and shiver at the cold feeling, then spread it generously around the flushed crown, making sure to rub it into the slit at the very top. Eren never stopped shuddering during the gentle but intense treatment to his sensitive flesh.  
  
Jean rasped something that sounded a lot like “Good boy, so good for us...” before he squeezed more lube onto his fingers to coat the rod with, rubbing it carefully to warm up the cool steel toy. He dropped the tube of lube onto the mattress, wiping the excess slickness off on the sheets and grabbed the rod firmly at the bulbous tip, touching it gently, so very gently, against Eren's pink crown.

“Ready, baby?” The words were for Eren but he still looked at Marco with his eyes full of hunger and pure lust, one eyebrow cocked up, a challenge, maybe. To see if Marco could still follow the rules once they actually got started.  
“Yeah … yes, c'mon. Please Jean, please...”, Eren moaned as he opened himself further for his boyfriend and for Marco.  
For a second that wicked grin split Jean's face again before he dug his teeth into Eren's tan shoulder and began inserting the rod.  
  
He worked slowly, incredibly slowly. Pushing the steel toy in just a few millimeters deep and pulling it out again, circling the small opening, then pushing it back though not much further than before. It was fascinating and incredibly erotic, watching him tease Eren like that, making him gasp and shiver and whine the further he went, the more of the rod disappeared into that tiny slit.  
After what felt like an eternity he had inserted the whole toy up to the ball at the very tip, letting it rest nestled in the very crown of Eren's dick like a delicate piece of jewelery for a long moment. Then he grabbed it again and pulled it back out, incredibly slowly, winding an arm around Eren's chest to keep him from squirming too much.  
  
Marco groaned, loud and deep, hips twitching up against nothing as he watched the long, glistening rod being pulled free, remembering it had been inside Eren just seconds before, inside Eren's... he groaned again, vision swimming slightly, erection definitely painful by now. He wanted to touch himself, needed to, but could only dig his fingers harder into the armrests he was clutching instead.  
When his vision stopped swimming he noticed the gazes of both his hosts lingering on him. Eren's glossy, just a bit feverish, but so very pretty and hot, hungry, Jean's smug, confident and proud.  
When he had pulled the rod out but for the very tip he grabbed Eren's base and let the toy go. Marco had to bite his lip against a gasp as he watched it slide right back into Eren, like it belonged there. So very pretty, the way it came to rest in that little slid, almost nuzzling there.  
  
Jean grabbed it again, pulling it back out and rolling it slowly between his fingers, making Eren let out a high whine when he began moving the hand that had been clutching the base of that pretty cock.  
The wood of the armchair creaked again as Marco grabbed it as hard as he could, trying desperately to hold back, to not just sprint over there and help worship that wonderful dick. Instead he kept watching, arousal coiling hot in his stomach as Jean stroked Eren from both inside and out, the man in his arms squirming and moaning, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back.  
Precome was dripping out of his abused slit and rolled down his straining flesh – Marco wanted to lap it up so badly, just lean down and suck it off his balls – and his hips where desperately twitching up into the wonders Jean was working on his cock.  
  
Then Jean shoved the rod all the way back inside and kept pumping Eren, the little steel tip dancing up and down with the movements as he reached down to cup his boyfriend's balls and roll them between his fingers, making him cry out with a shrill squeak.

Marco bit his lip so hard he swore he could taste blood, arms trembling, hands cramping where he tried to hold on to his very sanity.  
Eren's whole body convulsed and locked up as thick strands of pearly white started to pool from the tip of his dick, spurting around the steel rod still wedged deep inside him. Marco kept watching in fascination as the toy got pushed up by the waves of come, bit by bit until it tipped over and clattered to the floor between Jean's feet, come flowing freely now over the still moving hand. Eren was still crying out with pleasure when the spurts got weaker, was still shivering and twitching but managed to roll his head forward and open his eyes to seek out Marco's gaze.  
As soon as he met those eyes, hazy and gone, so far gone but so very ecstatic, Marco choked on a cry, his vision exploding into colorful stars as he shuddered and came.

Marco managed to orientate himself again after some moments of helpless, overwhelmed, floating in the high of his orgasm, breaths still heaving, fingers still cramping around the armrests. Blinking a few times he was met with two sets of brilliant eyes staring at him in disbelief and unadulterated wonder.  
“Holy shit, did he just...?”, Eren whispered, breathless, eyes wide and glowing with fascination. Jean gave a low hum, lips pressed to his partner's shoulder, slowly blinking at Marco, almost considering.  
“I want to keep him forever...”, Eren sighed, wiggling in Jean's lap who let out a dark chuckle that shot right through Marco and made something hot settle in his stomach.  
Then Jean raised his head and dragged his nose along Eren's jaw to bring his lips to his ear. The hand not dripping with thick, white come shifted to squeeze Eren's thigh.  
  
He whispered something Marco couldn't understand, not even when he held his heaving breath to listen, something that made Eren's eyes light up and his lips pull into a vicious little smirk.

“I could do that...” With that he slid out of Jean's lap and to the floor, the other man letting him go willingly and with a wicked slant to his wide smile.  
Marco swallowed, hard, when Eren started to crawl over to him on all fours, movements fluid, practiced, so damn sexy with the way he bowed his spine and swayed his hips...  
Big eyes were sparkling up at Marco as he reached him and sat up, so unashamed of his nakedness, so very beautiful. He pushed Marco's legs further apart to slide between them.  
  
“E-eren?” His voice was raspy and still trembling, fingers twitching, wanting to reach out and touch the beautiful man kneeling in front of him but he wasn't sure if he was allowed to.  
His eyes flicked over to Jean for a moment where the other man was sitting on the bed, legs casually falling apart as he leaned back on one hand and slowly dragged the other over his still clothed erection. He was smiling, incredibly handsome with that light flush to his face and chest.

A light tug at his pants got Marco to focus his attention back on Eren who was opening the buttons on his jeans now, fingers quick and effective.

“Uh... w-wait Eren...” The movements stilled at once, buttons already halfway open as the man in front of him looked up, some impatience on his face but mostly concern. “What uh … what're you doing?”

“Cleaning you up.” The answer was quick and nonchalant, delivered with a light shrug of just one shoulder. He didn't continue, though, just kept looking up at Marco, lips slightly pursed.  
  
“You don't have any … tissues?” Somewhere on the bed Jean gave a sudden, short laugh but Marco's focus was completely on the man in front of him. On the way his mouth pulled into the nastiest grin Marco had ever seen, on the tongue he stuck out to slowly drag it across his lips. Something clicked.  
“Oh … oh!”, Marco stuttered, followed by a soft murmur of “Oh my god...”. The thought was downright filthy, Eren taking care of that sticky, uncomfortable mess down his pants with his … his … But Marco couldn't find enough strength to object and after some seconds of breathless silence Eren shrugged, still grinning, and continued with the buttons.  
He was quick to open the pants all the way and pull them and the boxer shorts down enough to free Marco's sticky cock in no time at all. Marco even helped by lifting his hips long enough for Eren to pull everything down to his thighs.

Marco could feel his face burn with embarrassment, pearly come smeared just about everywhere, all over his dick and balls, in his pubes – freshly trimmed this afternoon though his hands had been shaking with nerves – and across the tops of his thighs … he was a filthy mess and one of the undoubtedly hottest guys he'd ever met was seeing him like this, having come in his pants without even getting touched. It was a little bit horrible.

But Eren just winked at him and leaned down, shamelessly nuzzling his nose along Marco's soft, wet dick and taking a deep breath. A tiny moan, then Eren began lapping at him, dragging his tongue over Marco's dick and lapping up all the spilled come he could reach, moaning like it was the sweetest candy.  
Unclasping one sore hand from the armrest Marco pressed it against his own mouth, the sight almost too much for him to take but he wasn't able to look away, even for just a second. Even though he was overly sensitive right now, the careful little swipes of tongue felt good, perfect. Every time Eren opened his blissfully closed eyes to blink up at him Marco felt like he could die. His pent cock already started to twitch again.  
  
Eren made an interested noise as he ducked down to clean his balls, sucking them into his mouth one after the other and licking them clean with something akin to reverence on his face. By the time he came back up Marco was already half hard again but he ignored the interested dick in favor of sucking smears of come out of Marco's pubes. It was so goddamn filthy and embarrassing and straight out of Marco's wet dreams.  
After cleaning off his thighs with broad, insistent swipes of his tongue Eren turned his attention back to Marco's cock, swallowing it in one long, hard go and it was too much and absolutely heavenly at the same time. Had Marco not come minutes ago, this alone could have tipped him over again. But Eren pulled back just as quickly and Marco could barely stifle a protesting whine.

“There you go, nice and clean...” His voice was dark and thick, eyes half-lidded as he sat back, hands lingering on Marco's thighs.

“Uhm … thank you?”

“No”, Eren rasped, slowly blinking up at him and a lazy smile playing at his lips. “Thank you. Want to join us now?”

Marco did join them, soon found himself on the bed, completely naked after Eren had ripped his clothes off of him and shoved him onto the mattress right into Jean's waiting warms.

“I should be mad at you for breaking the rules”, the man growled against his lips, pulling him closer as they settled on their sides. Jean was already naked as well, erection pressing hot and heavy against Marco's thigh as they slotted together. “But that was so fucking hot I'll let it slide. Just don't do it again without permission.”

Marco couldn't wrap his head around the reason why this excited him so much. All he knew was how it made him hot all over to have Jean tell him what to do, eased some of the remaining anxiety he had about being with them like this, made his breath shorten and something in his stomach squirm.  
“Yes...”, he gasped, on reflex, without thinking at all. “Yes, I promise...”

“Good boy.” Jean kissed him then and Marco wanted to cry from the soft praise and moan into the deep kiss but all he could do was raise numb hands to paw at Jean's firm, warm chest.  
When he felt the mattress dip just slightly and Eren sidled up behind him to drape himself along his back, a tiny, surprised noise left Marco and Eren cooed.  
  
“You're so cute, I could eat you up...” Jean chuckled into their kiss, slowly pulling back to shoot his partner a grin.  
“Didn't you just do that?” Behind him Eren snickered, nipping softly at his shoulder.  
“And it was delicious...”  
“Oh yeah?” Exchanging a heated look they moved at the same time to carefully roll Marco onto his back and meet halfway across his chest for a messy kiss full of tongue and spit and stifled moans. Marco could feel himself throb at the sight, thinking that Jean could probably still taste him on Eren's tongue and with the way they devoured each other he seemed to enjoy it.  
They parted with a distinct smack, Eren wearing a dopey little smile, Jean humming and licking his lips before he focused on Marco, eyes burning.  
“You taste so good, let me have more?” The way he slid his hand over Marco's chest and down, down until he wrapped his dexterous fingers around Marco's excited cock left no room for doubt and Marco didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
“Yeah, if you, uh … yeah, sure...” Jean mouthed a soundless _thank you_ before diving down and sliding between his legs. Marco would have watched him further but then Eren weaved a hand into his dark locks to pull him closer and into a hard kiss, thrusting his tongue into Marco's mouth without so much a second's pause.  
Marco could still taste himself, faintly but there, the heady tang of come on Eren's tongue, his lips, and it made him moan softly. Caught up in the amazing kiss Marco didn't question it when Jean gripped the back of one of his thighs to push his leg up, just wiggled his hips a little in anticipation as Jean gave his cock a few lazy strokes, hot breath ghosting over sensitive skin. It was only when Jean dipped even lower, pushed Marco's leg higher, that he stilled, anticipation spiking in his chest.

A moment later Jean dragged a hot, wet tongue over Marco's tight hole and made him moan into the kiss with Eren. The movement was slow, very deliberate, definitely not what Marco had expected. A low hum sent soft vibrations against that sensitive spot and made him gasp and twitch away from Eren who just grinned at him.  
  
“You ever had your ass eaten before?” The question sounded almost innocent, no matter how filthy the words. Eren slid even closer and reached out with one hand to play with one of Marco's nipples, softly circle and tweak it until it was tight and hard under his touch, then proceeded to the other one.  
“No … no one's ever...” Wanted him enough. Of course Marco'd had sex with guys before, wouldn't have been so willing to come over if it had meant his first time with a man. Two men. But he'd never had done to him what Jean was doing right now, that slow licking and sucking and careful probing ... it was kind of dirty, after all. Felt kind of dirty, too. But that was their thing, right? Jean and Eren … they were into unusual stuff and it was exciting to have them show him these things. Marco just hoped he could keep up.  
Eren hummed and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.  
“You're in for a treat then, Jean is so good at this...”  
  
Marco could feel that. As slowly as it had started, the pace had already quickened, Jean starting to really work him now with lips and tongue, getting him wet and already a bit loose, stroking him in time with the movements of his nimble tongue.  
Eren stopped the light teasing of his nipples then and reached down to circle one hand around Marco's knee and keep holding it up when Jean pulled his hand back to use it to pull Marco's cheeks further apart.  
Marco shivered and gave another moan. Jean had more access like this, could even thrust his tongue into him, not far but soft and warm, a weird feeling, though not an unpleasant one.

He kept working Marco's cock, more insistently now, gave it long, hard pulls perfectly timed with the sinful movements of his tongue. It took him an embarrassingly short time like this to get Marco close again, thighs starting to tremble as he neared his second orgasm of the evening...

Just the moment Marco thought he couldn't take it anymore Jean stopped, completely ignoring the desperate noise Marco made and brought the other hand down as well, starting to alternate between licking and rubbing the pads of his fingers over the little soft hole. Panting Marco sank deeper into the pillows. They had told him about this, he had agreed.

Eren sat up, still holding Marco's leg up with one hand while he reached for the nightstand with the other, quickly tossing Jean the lube before melting back against Marco's side and leaning in for another deep kiss.

Marco groaned when he felt one lube slick finger slide into him with ease, Jean's attention to his hole having him relaxed and ready for more. When Eren parted from him it was with a grin that seemed way too sweet and he rubbed his nose against Marco's.

“Wanna do the same to me? I could sit on your face...”  
A strangled noise left Marco, he could feel his cock drooling precome onto his stomach and of course there was only one answer again...  
“Yeah, let me … let me taste you...”

Eren was quick to climb on top of him after giving Marco one last, searing kiss, coming to straddle his chest and facing away from him.  
It was an unusual view but a strangely erotic one, long tendons of muscle shifting under tan skin, the curve to Eren's spine from where he tilted his hips back, presenting his tight little ass to Marco with a teasing wiggle... Marco couldn't help but touch it, reach out with one hand to run it over the supple swell of a cheek, finding it firm when he gave a careful squeeze. This ass was a gift. One he intended on worshiping until he dropped.

Determination sparking in his chest he grabbed those slim hips with both hands to pull them closer, savoring the little surprised noise Eren made as he tried not to lose his balance but otherwise let Marco handle him however he wanted. When Marco had pulled him almost close enough to burrow his face between those amazing cheeks he stopped to grab them with both hands and carefully pull them apart.  
  
Eren gasped. His hole was … cute. Smooth and without hair, just a shade darker than his tan skin. Marco felt himself salivate, didn't even think about it when he craned his neck to drag his tongue over the tight little pucker.  
Contrary to what he'd expected, it didn't particularly taste of anything. A little salty, somewhat bitter, but it was faint, a clean and natural taste. Eren gave a soft whine that turned into a yelp when Marco grabbed his hips again to pull them down and buried his face in that gorgeous ass. Although he'd never had this done to him before, let alone did it himself, it came to him rather instinctual.  
Partly he tried to do what he'd felt Jean do to him earlier, long drags of tongue, careful nibbles and little thrusts, but he also explored on his own. Gave insistent sucks to the rim, swirled his tongue around it in abstract patterns, pulled back sometimes to blow some air over the twitching hole, always paying attention to Eren's reactions, what made him moan, what made him whine, what made him twitch and wiggle and grab onto Marco's sides for support.

After some time of this, of Marco exploring how to pleasure that fluttery hole, Jean started moving his fingers inside him again. Marco hadn't even noticed him stopping but oh, now that it continued he briefly wondered how he could have been without that for so long... Almost at the same time Eren leaned forward, the shift in his posture giving Marco even better access as he draped himself along Marco's body to grab his straining cock and swallow it again in one go.  
Marco cried out, noise muffled against Eren, the sudden stimulation by the both of them so much to take but it still felt wonderful...

Eren started blowing him enthusiastically, sucking him deep each time, tongue dancing over his crown whenever he pulled off, spit dribbling down the shaft soon with how messy he was and Marco couldn't help getting more sloppy himself. His tongue felt clumsy all of a sudden, not as quick and precise anymore as he kept licking and sucking at Eren's little opening, moaning and shivering, hands grabbing those slim hips tighter and tighter as the two men worked him over.

He could feel Eren's precome leak onto his chest, the clear liquid just pooling onto him as he kept up his vigorous licking and sucking, his own erection spurting like crazy into Eren's hungry mouth when Jean found his prostate and proceeded to milk it with his dexterous fingers for all it was worth. Together they brought him close again, Jean preparing and teasing and working him, Eren sucking hard and messy on his cock like it was his favorite thing to do. And maybe it was.  
They pushed him higher and higher until he was close, close, close, spine already arching off of the bed as Eren suddenly pulled back and grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing hard, while Jean kept rubbing his prostate like nobody's business.  
Marco was caught in some kind of limbo between being so ready to come and simply not being able to, hips twitching up into Eren's hand and down onto Jean fingers as he threw his head back, feeling cool wetness on his chin as he cried out and dug his nails into Eren's hips.  
  
“Poor boy”, Eren purred, lips ghosting over Marco's twitching dick, the words barely reaching his ears. “So desperate to come. But we're not gonna let him, are we, Jean?”

The answer was a low chuckle as Jean slowly pushed another finger into him, stretching him wider. How many were it by now? Marco had lost count. His leg was still held up though he had no idea by whom. He just needed that exquisite torture to end and didn't want them to ever stop at the same time.  
“Not yet, not until we're finished with him...”  
Eren hummed, giving Marco's cock one last, teasing lick before he released him. He somehow managed to wiggle out of the hard grasp Marco had on his hips to climb off of him, legs a little shaky as he moved over to the nightstand to grab a handful of condoms.  
He stuck one of them between his lips to keep it and let the others fall onto the bed, then reached for the bottle of lube Jean handed him.  
Eren was quick and efficient in preparing himself, slathering two of his fingers with lube and working himself open on them with ease, hips tilted in a way that allowed Marco to watch the practiced movements of his hand, if not the way those fingers disappeared into the tight hole.  
  
It all happened so quickly, Eren finishing with his preparations and opening the condom to roll it over Marco's throbbing dick, adding some more lube and giving him a few hard pumps. Marco could only watch in total awe, letting out the occasional moan when Jean hit a really good spot inside.  
The grin Eren wore when he moved to straddle Marco was crooked and a little apologetic.  
“I just … I couldn't wait any longer”, Eren breathed, licking his glistening lips and circled Marco's cock at the base. “Really need to ride you now, yeah?” Marco let out a long moan and grabbed Eren's hips again, moving him into the right position and nudging his cock against that soft, wet hole.  
“Fuck yeah.”

Eren let out a high whine when Marco pulled him down, sinking into him with a slow, long slide, easy and slick. It was so hot and tight inside him, even though he opened up willingly to take Marco's cock. And he was beautiful, so very beautiful. Perching atop Marco, chest heaving, arms trembling as he leaned forward to brace himself against Marco's chest, hair disheveled and falling messily into his face, lips puffy and red, eyes half-lidded but full of lust. There was such focus in them, burning up with determination and desire. Marco couldn't help but squirm under that much intensity.

Eren began circling his hips then, slowly, making Marco slide even deeper until that firm little ass was pressed against him, having taken all of Marco inside. Eren's thick, flushed cock was jutting out from between his legs, a string of precome slowly dripping down to connect the red tip to Marco's sticky happy trail. So dirty and pretty at the same time.

His staring must have been too obvious. When Marco looked back up at Eren he was smirking, reaching down with one hand to give his cock a few good strokes, then raising the hand to his mouth to lick the glistening fluids from his fingers. Marco couldn't help his hips twitching upwards at the sight, driving impossibly deeper into Eren and making him fall forward a little on a soft moan. But Eren caught himself again rather quickly, still smirking.  
“Okay, do it then...”, he breathed and licked his lips. “Fuck me.”

Marco didn't need to be told twice. Using his grip on Eren's hips he lifted the shorter man, pulling out just a bit for now before sliding back into him, still kind of careful, experimenting. But Eren let him, only bit his lip and smirked, moving in time with his thrusts while Jean took up the teasing of Marco's prostate again.

It took Marco a while to figure out how to move to make Eren gasp. It was harder than expected with one of his legs still held up by Jean and the other shaking so hard he could barely put weight on it when he moved to press his heel into the mattress to get better leverage. But after a while he figured out how to do this. How much Eren liked it when he thrust into him hard and then kept him close for a second to grind deep into him, he squeezed deliciously tight around Marco's cock whenever he did this.  
Their pace quickly grew more insistent, Marco lending his thrusts more force while he kept Eren's hips in a tight grip, bouncing the brunet on his cock hard and fast, making him gasp and whine and dig his nails into Marco's chest. Eren was so gorgeous like this, just like he had been before when Jean had pushed that pretty little steel rod into his cock, flushed and panting and too out of it to moan even words of encouragement.

It all began building again, the erotic view, the tight hot squeeze around his cock, the insistent prodding against his prostate … it took Marco an embarrassingly short time to get close again, rhythm turning erratic as he mindlessly chased the high, having been teased for too long to want to think of anything but the release he was craving.

But then Jean pulled his fingers out of him, leaving him feeling cold and empty, to curl an arm around Eren's chest instead and grab his jaw to pull him into a bruising kiss. Eren's hips stilled at once, in the middle of sinking down onto Marco again. And no matter how loud he whined and hard he pulled, he couldn't make Eren move if Eren didn't want to move, if Eren didn't give him control willingly.  
And part of that was incredibly hot, both that Eren was strong enough to not even budge and that he'd decided to follow Marco's lead even though he didn't have to.  
But Marco didn't have much of a mind to appreciate that right now, didn't have much of a mind for anything that didn't involve straining to get back into Eren's delicious, tight heat. It didn't work.  
Not when Jean nudged the smaller man up to his knees until Marco slid completely out of him and Eren rolled to the side, slipping off of him and coming to lie right next to him with a dazed smile. His pretty, flushed cock was still straining against his stomach, still dripping with precome as he let his legs fall apart invitingly and turned his head to wink at Marco.  
  
“Okay, this is how it's going down.” Jean's voice was incredibly deep with arousal, his gaze hot and hard as he looked at Marco, all desperate and whining beneath him as he grabbed both his knees to spread Marco's legs wide. Marco felt so small under that stare, so dirty and a tiny bit pathetic. But the weird part was that he liked being small and dirty and pathetic under Jean, that he liked showing himself like this, showing them both what they'd done to him.

“You'll be fucking Eren, I'll be fucking you.” Marco gave a soft whine at that, cock throbbing and spurting precome into the condom. Jean grinned.

“You will not come before Eren does. You will not come before I give you the okay. I know you're desperate to...” He let go of Marco's knee with one hand to grab his cock instead, giving it a tight squeeze and making Marco cry out and squirm in the sheets. “But you won't. Come. Until I let you. Understood?”

“F-fuck yes … yes, yes just … ahhhh please, please Jean...” Marco had thought he was beyond words. Looked like he was just beyond coherent ones. He didn't even know what he was begging for.  
“Say it.”

“W-won't co-co-come, come … fuck, Jean please!” Jean groaned, squeezing harder and moving his tight fist in quick little jerks.

“You sound so pretty...”, he growled. “But that's not what I wanted, is it? Try harder.” A desperate noise escaped Marco, something between a whine and a sob as he tried moving his hips into the sweet torture Jean was giving him but quickly finding Jean's other hand holding him down.

“W-won't come t-til you … aahhhh, Jean … til you … you l-let me oh god please!”

“Now, that's a good boy.”

Before Marco could think, before he could even so much as breathe Jean had grabbed him and was manhandling him onto his stomach, then his knees, before he almost threw Marco between Eren's spread legs. The shorter man hummed and caught him, pulled him close, wrapped his arms around Marco while Jean nudged his ass a little higher. Somewhere behind him Marco heard the crinkling of foil.  
“He's so desperate, can you tell?” Eren's voice sounded deep but still breathy, his hips grinding up into Marco's stomach, smearing slick precome across his skin. Marco needed a moment to orientate himself, then process the words.  
Desperate? That was Jean being desperate? The way Marco saw it, the other man was the picture of pure control. Harsh, demanding words, sure hands and sharp eyes. Let alone the way he handled Marco with ease, knowing exactly where he wanted him and how to get him there as quickly as possible. Marco had never been dominated like this before and he absolutely loved it. But there was nothing desperate about it. He struggled to get up onto his elbows to look at the lazy grin spread across Eren's pretty face.

“What?” Eren winked.

“Watching us got him so hot, can barely hold it together … want him to totally lose it? It's gonna be a wild ride, though...”

Marco shivered at the thought of Jean abandoning the composure he seemed to cling to with an iron will. He'd always liked rough sex.  
“Tell me”, he breathed, dipping down to hover close to Eren's face, their lips almost brushing. “Tell me how to make him lose it, Eren. Want him to...”  
A moan escaped Eren's lips as he drove his hips upward with more force, trapping his weeping cock between their stomachs and starting to really rut against Marco.  
“He's gonna rail you _so_ good...” Then he grabbed the back of Marco's head with one hand and pulled him further down, pressing their cheeks together until he could whisper into Marco's ear.  
“You gotta look at him over your shoulder, shake that cute ass and say something like … 'You gonna fuck me or do I have to throw you down and ride you myself?' … Challenge him. Make him show you why he's the only one who can give you what you need...”

Marco gulped. Challenging Jean with the way he was right now … it actually sounded kind of dangerous. But fuck, Marco wanted it. So he did it, moved his head to look at Jean over his shoulder, watch him apply a generous amount of lube to the condom he was now wearing with hands that were trembling just a tiny bit. Maybe he really was that desperate.  
“Jean...”, Marco breathed, heartbeat in his throat but hips swaying seductively. “Would you _please_ fuck me already? Or do I...” He cast a quick glance back at Eren who was nodding at him to go on. The only one who... “Or do I have to ride Eren instead?”  
“What?” It was a low snarl, almost a growl with from how deep inside Jean's chest it seemed to come and Marco trembled at the sound, feeling it shoot straight to his cock, tip trapped between Eren and himself and helplessly weeping. Eren looked like he could barely hold back a laugh, biting his lip to keep the sound from bubbling up.  
“You don't mean that, do you?” Fingers splayed out wide across his hips to grip him tight, hold him still and Marco gave Eren a shaky smile before he answered Jean, voice a little more brave than he felt.  
  
“Don't know? Maybe I do. I just want a cock and if you don't wanna give it to me...”

Jean entered him then, with one hard, quick thrust that send Marco crashing into Eren's chest and made him gasp for air. Jean was long and thick and so deep all of a sudden. He had taken good care of preparing Marco, it burned just a little bit but the feeling was still very much overwhelming.

“Don't wanna give it to you?”, Jean purred, dark and slow as he was grinding deep into Marco, so very deep.

“Does that feel like I don't wanna give it to you, baby?” He pulled out then, about halfway, before shoving himself back inside. Marco could only whimper.

“Does it feel like I don't wanna fuck you completely brainless?”

“O-oh my god...”, Marco stuttered, clawing at Eren to at least hold onto something and feeling strong arms wrap around him in turn. “Oh god please...”  
  
And Jean did. Fuck him completely brainless, that is. Holding Marco's hips still he set to a brutal pace, fast and hard and so goddamn deep, Marco couldn't remember to ever having been fucked like that. Yeah, he liked rough sex but this … this had him trembling and shouting and whining into Eren's chest, so very thankful for someone to hold him together when Jean was trying his very best to tear him apart at the seams.  
Just when he thought it couldn't get any more perfect Eren moved his hips and bend to grab Marco's straining cock. The same time Jean shoved him forward and down and somehow they managed, with some wiggling and a few failed tries, to get Marco to slip right back into Eren.  
  
This was so much, definitely too much, Marco would come, he'd break the rules and just come at this very second … but Eren had his base still in a tight grip and squeezed it hard until the breath Marco had been holding came crashing back into his lungs. He was feeling dizzy, helplessly caught between them when Jean continued his punishing rhythm like nothing had happened and Eren was rocking his hips almost soothingly in comparison.

“Hmmmmm so good...”, Eren whispered against his lips before kissing him deep and hard, fucking himself on Marco's cock and thrusting his own weeping dick up against his stomach. Marco couldn't even move, couldn't contribute to what they were doing to him with the way Jean kept him pinned in place, hips wedged between Eren's wide open thighs. But he wasn't even sure if he could have even if Jean let him move, barely coordinated enough to kiss Eren back, let alone actually fuck him. But apparently he didn't have to.  
  
Eren parted from him with a deep sigh, letting his head roll back into the pillows, Marco latching onto his long throat almost instinctively when it was bared for him like that.  
“Ahhh yes, like that”, Eren moaned, licking his lips. “God Marco, feel so good inside me, so thick, so … ohhh fuck...” He wiggled down, taking more of Marco with soft whines, rubbing up against him and then Eren just closed his eyes, tipped his head back and bared his throat even further as he came between them, wet and messy and in absolute, stunningly beautiful silence.

Jean pulled him up and back again, out of Eren before the smaller man had even finished coming and had to grab himself for the last few pumps.

“Can't have you coming in that clenching little ass”, Jean groaned as he thrust deep and circled his hips for a moment, grinding into Marco in an angle that was just heavenly and made him whimper. “Know how hard it is to resist if that slutty hole is milking you...”  
  
Marco's head was still swimming. He barely registered the words, his whole word narrowed to his pulsing cock and the relentless pounding his hole was taking. He felt someone give light touches to his overly sensitive dick but couldn't tell what exactly was happening, only that it wasn't enough, not even close, that he wanted to slide into Eren again and feel these amazing muscles squeeze around him. But Jean had him in a tight grip, one hand at his hips, the other circling one of his arms to pull him into a somewhat upright position, right against the hard line of Jean's hot body.  
“Fuck Marco, look at him.” Jean's voice was close to his ear and just a little out of breath though his rhythm wasn't faltering. “Being such a perfect little whore for us...”

Marco needed a minute to focus his eyes on Eren, focus on anything, really, and when he finally managed it sent him gasping.

Eren was spread before them like a goddamn buffet, thighs still splayed wide to make room for them kneeling between, wide streaks smeared all over his abs and chest, fingers dragging slowly through the impressive mess. He was wearing a wide, lazy grin, one of his arms shoved behind his head as he regarded Jean and Marco, eyes hooded and chest heaving, shiny with sweat.

“So pretty, Marco. All desperate and helpless”, he purred, gathering some goopy drops of white onto his fingers and raising them to his mouth to suck them clean with a deep hum. Marco knew he was whining at that, could feel the noise leave his throat even though he didn't hear it when Jean nailed his sweet spot on a deep shove and knocked the breath out of him.  
“Don't you dare come now, we're only getting started...”  
His vision started swimming again after that, Eren's filthy beauty melting into one big blur of tan skin against red sheets when Jean sneaked one arm around his chest to keep him close and upright as the speed of the thrusts increased.

Marco had never felt as owned as he did now that Jean was putting his all into claiming him completely. It was exciting and frightening, overwhelming to be held so tight and close, needy and desperate, uncoordinated and clumsy with his head full of fuzz and his nerve endings prickling with the lightest of brushes. He was gone, lost to the man owning him so easily with a hand wrapped around his throat and a rhythm feeling like it's sole purpose was to fuck the very life right out of Marco.

His eyes, open but unseeing, were starting to burn. Marco didn't know why, only that it wasn't just frustration making the tears well up but also a feeling like his chest expanding, like a weight being ripped from his shoulders, like almost falling down a flight of stairs with someone catching him the last second.  
“Oh my god...” A few seconds passed before Marco noticed the voice had been Eren's, all breathy and amazed. “He's about to cry, Jean. Isn't that the cutest thing?”

Jean gave a deep grunt, then moved his hand to grab Marco's jaw instead and turned his head to give him a deep kiss.  
“Want me to keep going, Marco?”  
  
“Fuck!”, he sobbed in turn, voice wet even though the tears hadn't spilled over yet. “Fuck yes! Please … oh Jean please, please keep going I need, need...” Jean silenced him with another kiss, never stopping with the amazing rhythm he set. Somewhere below them Eren was sighing.  
“Yeah Jean, make him cry...”  
Marco did, he started sobbing as soon as Jean let him go, almost doubling over with the force of his heaving but Jean held him steady and kept on giving and giving and it was so, so much to take... The tears felt hot, even on his flushed face, dripping down his cheeks and lips until he tasted salt and Marco kept on crying and sobbing and couldn't remember ever feeling this light and free in his entire life.

The whisper came sometime later, seconds, minutes, hours, he didn't know.  
“Wanna come, Marco?”

“Ye-yeeehhnnnn yeah, yeah I – ahhh.” He couldn't answer.  
“I think you fucked his brains out...” He also didn't even care how smug Eren sounded, only cared about Jean not stopping, not ever slowing down.  
  
“You've been a good boy, I'll let you. And we'll make sure you come all over Eren, yes?” Not even trying to form words this time Marco only gave a desperate quick nod, trying hard to get his eyes to focus again. If he was about to turn Eren into even more of a hot mess he had to see that and file the view away forever.

The smaller man was still spread out beneath him, still beautiful, still covered in his own come. Marco would add to that very soon. The thought alone made him gasp and squirm, reaching back with one hand to clutch at Jean's shoulder, find something to hold onto.

Then Jean's hand came down to circle around his aching cock and Marco screamed. Somewhere along the way he'd lost the condom, didn't know where it went, only that Eren was wearing a shit-eating grin observing Marco's reaction to the sudden skin contact.  
  
With the hand jerking him roughly and the way Jean was still fucking into him like there was no tomorrow he only needed a few more moments to reach the edge and tumble over it. He was shamelessly screaming as the long awaited release flooded every fiber of his body and he trembled and shuddered in Jean's arms. Muscles spasming he pumped wave after wave of pearly white come onto the writhing body beneath him.

When he was spent some eternal moments later he just collapsed onto Eren's wet, sticky chest and this time Jean let him, only grabbed his ass with both hands to give him a few more hard thrusts before shivering himself and coming as well.

Marco only noticed how everything had went black for a while when he awoke again, his neighbor's bedroom slowly spinning into view.  
Eren was sitting by his head, tenderly brushing strands of hair out of his sweaty face while Jean was wiping his chest down with a warm, wet cloth.  
“You alright?”, Jean rumbled, voice hoarse and deep, his touches firm but gentle, cleaning Marco carefully. Marco had to blink a few times, then swallow. His mouth was very dry.  
“Yeah just … ah … water?” Before he could even finish the word Eren was reaching for a glass and helping him sit up slowly. Marco took a few big gulps before handing the glass back, then turned to Jean.  
“That uh ... was very … intense?” The way Jean bit his lip and cast his gaze down while wiping at Marco's chest was almost bashful. He was still naked, they all were.

“Sorry about that. You two just … fried my brain and I couldn't think straight anymore.”  
“Baby, you're never straight...”, Eren interjected, tone a little lighter, which earned him a wet cloth to the face. But he just laughed and bunched it up in his hands to continue cleaning Marco.

“It was fine, I uh...”, Marco swallowed. “I really liked it?” He had. It had been very intense, indeed, but also incredibly exciting and somehow freeing and how could he ever not like anything including these two men?  
Jean was smiling when he looked back over at him.  
“In that case you're welcome to stay the night, if you'd like that too?”

Another one of these questions Marco didn't even have to think about. He smiled at Jean, then at Eren, all soft and honest and a little tired.  
“Yeah, I think I would.”


End file.
